Blog użytkownika:Kimiko95/Każdy zasługuje na miłość
Nie będę zdradzać o czym jest to opowiadanie. Wiem, że niektórym to się nie spodoba. Dowiecie się wszystkiego w swoim czasie. Jest to moja (a raczej moja i Angel) koncepcja czegoś. Trochę tu pozmieniałam, ale ze wspólnego opowiadania znalazły się pewne wątki. Zapraszam teraz do czytania. Rozdziałów będzie nie mniej, nie więcej niż 16. Rozdział 1 Byłem już tym wszystkim zmęczony. Jednak nie planowałem się poddać. Ja nie z tych… W ręku trzymałem list, który znałem na pamięć. Był już mocno pomiętolony, bo coś nie mogłem go schować. Wiedziałem, że tylko jedna osoba może mi pomóc. Nie byłem jednak pewny, czy w ogóle się zgodzi. Zrozumiałbym, jeśli nie. W oddali widziałem wioskę. Przez noc paliły się tylko pochodnie. Nie podpływałem moją łodzią bliżej. Mogłoby to się źle skończyć. Skierowałem łódkę tak, aby przybić do brzegu w niewidocznym miejscu. Wiedziałem, że ludzie i tak zorientują się, że ktoś przybył na wyspę, już rano. Trudno będzie nie zauważyć łodzi z wysokości. Wyszedłem z łodzi i sprawnie rozpaliłem ognisko. Położyłem się blisko niego, licząc na to, że nie będzie padać. Pod głowę położyłem swój plecak z rzeczami. Tak zamyślony, wpatrywałem się w gwiazdy. Kiedyś nie zwracałem uwagi na takie szczegóły. Teraz jakby bardziej je doceniam. Sam nie wiem czemu. Może to przez ten list? Ale dlaczego akurat znalazłem go teraz? No tak, wcześniej jakoś niespecjalnie dbałem o porządek w moim domu. Ciekawiło mnie co by było, gdybym znalazł ten list wcześniej. Może mój los nie byłby taki jaki był? Postanowiłem do wioski udać się rano. W nocy i tak bym nic nie zdziałał. W końcu większość osób śpi. Właśnie… większość. Sam nie mogłem coś zasnąć, choć byłem zmęczony długą podróżą. Za bardzo nie mogłem przestać myśleć o tym, co się stanie, gdy pojawię się w wiosce. Wpadłem na kilka pomysłów, co jedne to gorsze. Kiedy rano się obudziłem, ognisko już zgasło. Wstałem i założy torbę na plecy. Od razu skierowałem się do wioski, mając się na baczności. Wiedziałem, że wioska wcale nie jest tak daleko. Specjalnie tak zrobiłem, żeby mieć blisko. Szczególnie, że tu roi się od dzikich smoków Co prawda, nie bałem się ich, ale niezbyt chciałem je zabijać. W końcu byłem na wyspie, gdzie smoki są największymi przyjaciółmi. Więc z tej perspektywy byłaby to głupota. Nie chciałem wywoływać jakiejś agresji. Tym razem jestem tu z innego powodu. Jak dotarłem do wioski, nie wchodziłem do środka. Chciałem poobserwować trochę ludzi. Byłem trochę ciekaw, jak żyje się na Berk. I oczywiście znaleźć pewną osobę. Której oczywiście nigdzie nie było. Nie myślałem też, że znajdę go od razu. W końcu nie mogło być tak łatwo. Podszedłem do ich areny. Nikogo tam jednak nie było. Trochę się rozczarowałem. Zastanawiałem się, gdzie ci kretyni się podziali. Nie zamierzałem na nich czekać przez cały dzień. Moja sprawa nie mogła czekać. Ruszyłem z powrotem do miejsca skąd przyszedłem. Było to dobre miejsce, bo nikt stąd nie mógł mnie zobaczyć. Przynajmniej tak myślałem. Gdzieś w oddali słyszałem tutejszego wodza. Na kogoś się darł. Uśmiechnąłem się szeroko. Sam lubiłem na kogoś się drzeć. Często nawet bez powodu. Wyciągnąłem list i spojrzałem na niego. Postanowiłem go dać pewnej osobie, jak w końcu go znajdę. Wiedziałem, że jak przeczyta, to mnie zrozumie. On taki już był. Niestety, kiedy patrzyłem na list, nie wiedziałem dokąd idę. Aż na kogoś wpadłem. Myślałem, że w okolicy nikogo nie było, a tu taka niespodzianka. Podniosłem oczy i uśmiechnąłem się szeroko. Dość przypadkowo znalazłem osobę, której szukałem. - Uważaj… - urwał i spojrzał na mnie w szoku. – A co ty tu robisz? – warknął na mnie. - Braciszku! – krzyknąłem i rozłożyłem szeroko ręce, żeby go uściskać. Czy już wiecie kto to jest? Domyślacie się? Zaskoczeni? Lubiłam go od samego początku, a od jednego odcinka miałam ochotę napisać opowiadanie o nim. Jak to wszystko się potoczy? Czytajcie dalej. A teraz zapraszam do komentowania, bo jestem ciekawa waszej opinii. Rozdziały pojawiać się będą regularnie co niedziele. Na innych blogach również zedytowałam i pojawiły się nowe rozdziały, więc tam też zapraszam do czytania, jeśli kogoś to interesuje. A także pojawiły się scenariusze oraz mój drugi nowy blog. Widzimy się w niedziele :D 'Rozdział 2' - Nie wygłupiaj się. Powiedz mi co tu robisz – warknął ponownie Czkawka. Nie kojarzę, żeby był kiedyś taki… powarkujący? To było trochę dziwne. Posmutniałem teatralnie. - Nie przytulisz braciszka? – Zapytałem rozczarowany. Nie wiedzieć czemu, chyba zawsze pozostanie moim bratem. Nie przestanę go tak nazywać. - Nie przeginaj, Dagur, bo zawołam mojego ojca. Z tego co widzę, raczej jesteś sam – zauważył. - A skąd wiesz, że moi ludzie nie czekają w ukryciu? – Podjudzałem go lekko, uśmiechając się. - Gdyby tak było, nie wszedłbyś sam do wioski w biały dzień – przyznał./ - Nie jesteś taki głupi – pochwaliłem go. - Powiesz mi w końcu czego chcesz? – Zaczął się niecierpliwić. No tak, jaśnie pan Czkawka pewnie ma dużo pracy i mu się śpieszy. Ciekae, czy pomoże swojemu dawnemu przyjacielowi. - Poszukuję siostry – palnąłem prosto z mostu. - Siostry? Ty masz siostrę? – Zdziwił się mocno. - Do niedawna też za bardzo o tym nie wiedziałem – mruknąłem i podałem mu list. Poczekałem, aż na spokojnie go przeczyta. W końcu nigdzie mi się nie spieszyło./ Chociaż chciałem jak najszybciej znaleźć siostrę. - Załużmy, że ci wierzę – przyznał Czkawka po przeczytaniu i spojrzał na mnie. Uśmiechnąłem się niepewnie. – Ale muszę się upwenić. Na razie zostaniesz u nas. Być może ci pomogę – przyznał. - Super. Gdzie będę mieszkał? – Zapytałem ucieszony. - Zaprowadzę cię – był cholernie poważny. Poszedł w jakimś kierunku, a ja ruiszyłem za nim/. - Gdzie mnie zaprowadzasz? – Upewniłem się. - Zobaczysz – był dość tajemniczy. Byłem przekonany, że zaprowadzi mnie do swojego domu, żeby mieć na mnie oko. Nie przeszkadzało mi to, nawet to rozumiałem. Jednak zdziwiłem się, kiedy jego dom, tak bardzo charakterystyczny, minęliśmy. Nie omieszkał przeprowadzić mnie przez środek wioski aby każdy mógł na mnie spojrzeć. Oczywiste było, że chcieli zrównać mnie z ziemią. Nie byłem tu mile widziany i doskonale o tym wiedziałem. Jednak w razie ataku mogłem się bronić. - Nauczysz mnie tresować smoka? – Spytałem. – Tak będzie szybciej w znalezieniu mojej siostry – przyznałem idąc koło niego. - Chyba żartujesz – mruknął. Po głosie słyszałem, że uważa ten pomysł za kretyński. - Oj weź, wybrałem mu imię. Król Demolki! Pasuje? - Ty naprawdę jesteś szalony – mruknął Czkawka nawet na mnie nie patrząc. Nie zdążyłem mu odpowiedzieć, bo zostałem wprowadzony do jakiegoś budynku. - No tak, mogłem się tego spodziewać – przyznałem. Było to więzienie. Potulnie wlazłem do jednej z cel i dałem się zamknąć. Moje rzeczy zostały skonfiskowane, łącznie z listem. Zostałem z niczym. Czkawka wyszedł, mówiąc coś jeszcze. Usiadłem pod ścianą i spokojnie czekałem. Małe probolemy z netem, ale już jestem. Mam nadzieję, że się podobało. Będę już rególarnie wstawiać opowiadania, tym razem na poważnie. Brak netu to nie moja wina :D Rozdział 3 Siedziałem w tym małym więzieniu dosyć długo. Sam nie wiedziałem ile, bo jedyne okno znajdowało się na końcu korytarza, od którego byłem sporo oddalony i nie widziałem światła. Byłem całkiem sam i moment, w którym ktoś mnie odwiedzał był porą karmienia. Głównie odwiedzający nie zostawali na dłużej niż 5 minut, żeby tylko się ze mnie ponabijać. Nie ruszało mnie to. 3 lata w więzieniu u Łupieżców nauczyły mnie ignorowania takich rzeczy. Jadłem też mało, tyle żeby przeżyć i tylko wtedy, gdy już poszli. Pewnego dnia przyszła jakaś dziewczyna. Miała czarne oczy i zielone oczy. Włosy uplotła w warkocz, który zwisał z przodu jej ramienia. Mogła być w wieku Czkawki. - Nigdy wcześniej cię tu nie widziałem – zagadałem w momencie kiedy się już wycofywała aby wyjść. Przystanęła i spojrzała na mnie. - Powiedzieli, że mam z tobą nie rozmawiać – przyznała. Zachowywała się tak, jakby nie wiedziała kim jestem. To było trochę dziwne, bo myślałem, że raczej każdy o mnie słyszał. Niestety… - Daj spokój, nic ci nie zrobię, bo jestem zamknięty – zarechotałem z ich głupoty. – Porozmawiać chyba możesz. - Nie, nie mogę – warknęła. - Uuu, ostra – pochwaliłem. – To… Jak masz na imię? – Nie odpuszczałem jej. - Heathera – odpowiedziała. – Daj spokój, wiem kim jesteś. Zrobiłęś wiele złego. Nic dziwnego, że tu siedzisz. Dziwie się, że Czkawka w ogóle chce zajmować się twoją dziwną sprawą – wypaliła. - Chce? – Podchwyciłem to. - Na razie się przygotowuje i zbiera informacje. Ale ciebie raczej nie zabierze – uśmiechnęła się. - Ale to moja siostra! – Krzyknąłem, tracąc łatwo opanowanie. – To ja ją chcę znaleźć! - I znajdziesz, jak już Czkawka przyprowadzi ją tutaj – zauważyła spokojnie dziewczyna. Odetchnąłem głęboko. Z trudem się uspokoiłem, mówiąc do siebie uspokajające słowa. Nie było sensu się wściekać. Szkoda energii. - Co tu robisz na wyspie? – Spytałem z ciekawości. - Przybyłam tu niedawno, trenuję smoka razem z resztą Jeźdźców – wyjaśniła Czarnowłosa. Wyglądała tak, jakby rzeczywiście tak było. Chciałem się odezwać, ale ta mnie wyprzedziła. – Jestem już zajęte. Mam chłopaka – mruknęła. - Tak? Kogo? – Zapytałem zaciekawiony. Mimo wszystko tego chciałem się dowiedzieć. - Pewnie sam się wkrótce przekonasz – uśmiechnęła się wrednie. Byłem ciekaw kto wyrwał taką laskę jak ona. Może to któryś z tych bliźniaków? - Już idziesz? – Spytałem, gdy skierowała się do wyjścia. - Nie zamierzam siedzieć tu cały dzień. Mam robotę w wiosce – wyjaśniła. - Przyjdziesz jeszcze? Ty tylko ze mną gadasz – przyznałem. - Nie. Raczej nie – szczerze i dobitnie. Wyszła i znowu zostałem sam. Zabrałem się do jedzenia lecz większość i tak zostawiłem. Dobre i to, że nie pozwolili mi umrzeć z głodu. Zastanawiałem się, kiedy wreszcie mnie wypuszczą i odzyskam swoje rzeczy. Szczególnie ten list. List był dowodem na to, że miałem jeszcze gdzieś jakąś rodzinę. Rozdział 4 Dni mijały bardzo szybko. A im dłużej siedziałem w więzieniu, tym bardziej się wkurzałem. Chciałem szukać swojej siostry. Mojej jedynej rodziny. Czkawka mi to utrudniał, ale skoro nie chciał mi pomóc, to dlaczego mnie trzymał? Po prostu usunąłbym się i im nie wadził, skoro i tak wiem, że mnie nie chcą. Pewnego razu słyszałem jak drzwi się otwierają. Wstałem gwałtownie, wściekły jak cholera. Podszedłem do krat, chociaż wiedziałem, że nie otworzą się. - Wypuście mnie wreszcie! – Wrzasnąłem, ale nie wiedziałem, kto mnie odwiedził. - Nie wrzeszcz tak, bo nie ma po co – był to głos Czkawki. Mocno się zdziwiłem, ponieważ braciszek mnie ani razu nie odwiedził odkąd wsadził mnie do tego pomieszczenia. - Co cię tu sprowadza? – Mówiłem głośno, ale nie mogłem się uspokoić. Codziennie byłem bardziej wkurzony i krzyczałem na ludzi, nie mogłem zapanować nad gniewem, choć się starałem. - Dlaczego miałbym ci pomóc po tym, co robiłeś? – Zapytał spokojnie. W ręku dostrzegłem mój list. Po co on to przyniósł? - Ta cała siostra to moja jedyna rodzina. Jedyna nadzieja… - Na posiadanie rodziny? Nie bądź śmieszny, gdybyś nie zabił swojego ojca tylko po to, żeby objąć władze… - To za dużo powiedziane – przerwałem mu. Nie zamierzałem mu oczywiście mówić prawdy, ale nie pozwoliłem sobie, żeby mówił kłamstwa… które sam z resztą wymyśliłem. – Zostaliśmy z siostrą rozdzieleni, kiedy byliśmy dziećmi. Chcę ją tylko odnaleźć i upewnić się, że żyje. Bo, jak sam wiesz po liście, nawet nie wiadomo tego czy żyje – wyznałem spokojnie. Wtem Czkawka zrobił coś, czego się kompletnie nie spodziewałem. Sięgnął do zamka i otworzył celę. Byłem wolny, ale nie ruszyłem się zdziwiony. - Tata mówił, że twój list jest autentyczny. Więc po części ci wierzę i pomogę w poszukiwaniach. Ale pozostaniesz pod moim nadzorem, na moich oczach, będziesz mieszkać u mnie i jeden fałszywy ruch i pożałujesz. Nikt ci tu nie ufa, więc nie radziłabym ci kombinować. - Chcę tylko odnaleźć siostrę – przyznał spokojnie. - To będzie naprawdę trudnie, wiesz o tym? – Upewnił się Czkawka. - Nie obchodzi mnie to. Nie odpuszczę dopóki nie dowiem się co się z nią stało – wyjaśniłem. - Chodź – mruknął. Ruszył w jakimś kierunku, to ja polazłem za nim. – Nauczę cię tresowania smoków… - Serio? – Znowu mu przerwałem. - Ale musisz się słuchać mnie i nie działać samowolnie. Tak będzie szybciej odnaleźć twoją siostrę. O ile żyje… - No tak. Sam na to wpadłem, ale nie chcieliście mnie słuchać – mruknąłem. Szliśmy w kierunku jego domu. Żadna nowość, w końcu powiedział, że będę na razie tam mieszkać. Ciekawiło mnie tylko, gdzie są moje rzeczy, które pewnie przeszukał z milion razy. Sam na jego miejscu zrobiłbym podobnie. Ludzie nadal gapili się na mnie jak na potwora. Zachichotałem na samą myśl o tym. Jakimś sposobem podobał mi się ten fakt. Rozglądałem się na prawo i lewo, żeby zobaczyć ich miny. Tak, zdecydowanie chcieli mnie zabić. Gdy wszedłem do domu, nic mnie nie zaskoczyło. Bywałem tu nie raz i nic się nie zmieniło. Czkawka zaprowadził mnie do swojego pokoju. Tam dostrzegłem drugie łóżko. Zaskoczył mnie, bo byłem przygotowany do spania na podłodze… Rozdział 5 Pierwszej nocy nie mogłem zasnąć. Miałem ochotę pokręcić się na spokojnie po wiosce, ale wiedziałem, że albo Czkawka, albo jego ojciec usłyszą jak kręcę się po domu. Więc po prostu leżałem i gapiłem się w sufit. Dużo myślałem, głównie na temat tego, że Czkawka postanowił mi pomóc. Była też ta jego Nocna Furia, która obserwowała mnie cały czas. Reagował na każdy mój najdrobniejszy ruch. Wkurzało mnie to, ale nie dziwiło. Czkawka dotrzymał obietnicy i zaczął mnie uczyć latać na smoku. Był zdziwiony, że tak szybko wszystko załapałem i że smok zżył się ze mną. Dzięki temu szybciej mogliśmy zacząć poszukiwania. Lataliśmy z jednej wyspy na drugą i pytaliśmy o dziewczynę w naszym wieku, która byłaby adoptowana. Niestety, nikt o podobnym przypadku nie słyszał, więc nie ruszyliśmy się ani trochę do przodu po miesiącu poszukiwań. Byłem trochę rozczarowany i wściekły tą bezsilnością. Najtrudniejsze było chyba mieszkanie z Czkawką. Chociaż wiedziałem, że zaakceptował moją nagłą zmianę, Stoick mnie nie cierpiał. A ja robiłem wszystko, żeby przestał ze mnie szydzić lub prawić głupie komentarze na mój temat. Chociaż byłem zajęty poszukiwaniem siostry, brałem jakieś ciężkie roboty, żeby choć trochę się odwdzięczyć za gościnę Haddocków. Wiedziałem też, że nie przekonam wszystkich do siebie od razu. Potrzeba czasu, abym mógł naprawić błędy. Któregoś dnia przyszedłem do domu dosyć późno. Był to kolejny dzień, gdzie nic nie znaleźliśmy i taki, gdzie musiałem zrobić mnóstwo rzeczy, a kolejnego dnia trzeba było rano wstać. Nie miałem siły jeść, choć przez cały dzień nic nie zjadłem. Usiadłem przy stole i sięgnąłem po dzbanek, lecz ręce tak mi się trzęsły, że wywaliłem go na stół, co w efekcie wylałem całą zawartość. - Stoick mnie zabije – mruknąłem, nawet się tym nie przejmując. W sumie było mi wszystko jedno. Spróbowałem wstać, ale moje ciało odmówiło mi posłuszeństwa. Było to trochę dziwne, bo nigdy wcześniej nic takiego mnie nie spotkało. Westchnąłem i położyłem ręce i głowę na stole. Nie przejmowałem się, że leżę na mokrym. Zamknąłem oczy. Nagle coś mną szarpnęło. Dotarło do mnie, że musiałem zasnąć przy stole. Chciałem otworzyć oczy, ale to było zbyt trudne. Kolejna dziwna rzecz. Czułem na swoim Poliku coś kłującego. Chciałem to jak najszybciej odgonić, lecz się nie dało. Usłyszałem w oddali kroki, jakby ktoś wchodził po schodach. Wtedy zaczęło się lekkie ale irytujące kołysanie. Pewnie byłem na statku… Albo nie… - Tata? – Wyszeptałem nieświadomie na głos, gdy poczułem jakieś dłonie pod sobą. – Wróciłeś… - dodałem. Miałem takie wrażenie, że jest blisko mnie. - Tata? A co się stało? – Usłyszałem głos, brzmiał dosyć martwiąco. Nie mogłem go poznać. - Nic. Dagur zasnął przy stole – kolejny głos, tuż nade mną. Znałem go. Stoick. - Czemu jest mokry? – Tak, to na pewno był Czkawka. - Zauważyłem przewrócony dzbanek z wodą… Pewnie przypadkowo go potrącił – mruknął. Poczułem jak mną szarpnęło, gdy mnie położył, potem mnie czymś okrył. – Majaczy. Mówił coś o swoim ojcu, jak go tu niosłem – kontynuował. No świetnie, teraz mi to będzie wypominał. – Pewnie mnie z nim pomylił przez sen – westchnął. – Ten chłopak niepotrzebnie się tak stara. - O czym ty mówisz? – Spytał Czkawka. Czułem, że ponownie odpływam w sen. - Chce udowodnić mi, że się zmienił i bierze najcięższe prace i nawet nie robi tego ze smokiem. Nie budź go jutro, nich ma chwilę odpoczynku. Sam powinieneś iść spać, synek – wtedy udało mi się otworzyć oczy. Zauważyłem jak Stoick przytula Czkawkę. Coś we mnie pękło i ze złością walnąłem pięścią w ścianę. Rozdział 6 Nie zwrócili na moje je… puknięcie uwagi. Chyba myśleli, że rąbnąłem się przez sen. Zamknąłem oczy i usłyszałem jak Stoick schodzi na dół, wtedy musiałem zasnąć. Gdy otworzyłem oczy, było już jasno. Byłem trochę otumaniony, bo pamiętałem jak położyłem się przy stole. Gdy w miarę się ogarnąłem, zszedłem na dół. Nikogo nie było, a na dole stała miska z zupą. Usiadłem przy tym i szybko wypiłem, nie zwracając uwagi, że zimna. Wtedy dotarło do mnie, że byłem spóźniony. Wybiegłem jak oparzony, szukając Czkawki. Byłem wściekły na siebie jak i na niego, że mnie nie obudził. W końcu codziennie rano ruszaliśmy na poszukiwania. Musiałem ładnie zaspać, skoro słońce było wysoko na niebie. Zauważyłem znajomą twarz. Mniej więcej wiedziałem kto jest kim. Byłem na Berk już wystarczająco długo. Podszedłem do niej i jej smoka. Akurat go siodłowała. - Widziałeś gdzieś Czkawkę? – Zapytałem prosto z mostu, nie tracąc czasu na powitania. - O, Dagur – kiedy na mnie spojrzała. – Poleciał razem z Astrid gdzieś rano. Pewnie jakaś randka – przyznała. - Miał ze mną szukać mojej siostry – warknąłem. Zawsze byłem zły, kiedy coś nie szło z moim planem. - Odpuść mu. Czkawka już wystarczająco długo jej szuka. Z tego wszystkiego nie miał czasu dla swojej dziewczyny – wyjaśniła. Heathera machinalnie głaskała swojego smoka. Patrzyłem na nią zaskoczony. - Chodzi z Astrid? – Zapytałem. – Nie wspominał. - Bo to mało ważne. W końcu to jego życie. Nie musisz wszystkiego wiedzieć. - Masz rację – przyznałem. Coś przy jej siodle rzuciło mi się w oczy. – Mogę? – Pokazałem na tą rzecz. - Jasne. Tylko ostrożnie – podała mi róg. Obejrzałem to dokładnie. A mi serce do gardła podeszło. Gapiłem się na to i jednocześnie słuchałem jej opowieści. - Dostałam ten róg od mojego ojca. Tego prawdziwego. Ale go nie pamiętam, bo zostałam wychowana przez innych. Przybyłam tu, bo na rogu jest herb Berk i chciałam dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej, ale nikt nic nie wie – spojrzałem na nią w szoku. Czemu Czkawka nic o tym nie wspominał? Zamorduję… - Zostałam na dłużej, bo dowiedziałam się, że moi wychowawcy nie żyją. No i zakochałam się w Smarku. Wypuściłem róg z ręki w wielkim szoku. Sam nie wiedziałem co czułem w tej chwili. Wściekłość, ulgę czy może radość. Rozchyliłem ręce i podszedłem do niej szybko. - Siostrzyczka! – Krzyknąłem i przytuliłem mocno. Chyba trochę za mocno. - Żartujesz?! – Zdziwiła się i odepchnęła mnie na tyle, by być w bezpiecznej odległości. - Wcale nie. Twój ojciec to Oswald Zgodnopyszny. Stoick podarował ten róg jak się urodziłaś – schyliłem się i podniosłem wspomnianą rzecz by jej oddać. – Moim ojcem też był Oswald. Pamiętam ten róg. Jak byłem mały, próbowałem w niego dąć, ale potrafiłem tylko pluć – przyznałem. – Jesteś moją siostrą… Tą którą szukam… - To nie możliwe! – Aż krzyknęła. – Nie możesz być moim bratem! Kłamiesz! Czkawka mówił, że zawsze kłamiesz! – Miała chyba przestarzałe informacje. Wyrwała mi z dłoni swój róg. – Morderca nie może być moim bratem! Na Thora, przecież zabiłeś swojego ojca! – Krzyczała. – Zostaw mnie i nie zbliżaj się do mnie! – Warknęła, wsiadła na swojego smoka i odleciała. Czyżbym stracił swoją siostrę za nim ją zdobyłem. Rozdział 7 Próbowałem wytłumaczyć Heatherze, że się myli. Dziewczyna nie chciała słuchać. Byłem załamany i desperacko chciałem udowodnić jej, że się zmieniłem. Powiedziałem też Czkawce, kiedy się w końcu zjawił, o swoim odkryciu. Sam się ucieszył i obiecał mi, że porozmawia z Heatherą. Miałem nadzieję, że coś zdziała. Postanowiłem nie wracać na swoją wyspę, dopóki nie udowodnię siostrze jak bardzo się myli. Miałem też ochotę zaprzyjaźnić się z przyjaciółmi Czkawki, którzy też mnie nie tolerowali. Przeszłość nieźle się na mnie zemściła. Na szczęście miałem parę pomysłów jak udowodnić swoją zmianę. Na początku zadziałałem po staremu. Poprosiłem Stoicka o jakieś najcięższe zajęcia, które nie zamierzałem wykonywać za pomocą smoka. Powiedział, żebym nie przesadzał i odesłał mnie z kwitkiem. Więc sam zacząłem szukać, na własną rękę. Bez skutku. Nikt mi nie ufał. Zwróciłem się do Czkawki. - Przemęczając się, nie zrobisz na nikim wrażenia. Wczoraj wyglądałeś jak trup – podkreślił, dając Szczerbatkowi jeść. - Nie musisz się martwić. Nawet tego nie chcę. Chcę tylko, żeby moja siostra mi uwierzyła i posłuchała – mówiłem coraz głośniej. - Dlaczego, gdy wspominasz o swojej rodzinie, to masz napady szaleństwa, a tak to jesteś spokojny? – Zapytał spokojnie. - JA NIE JESTEM… szalony – dokończyłem szeptem, zaczynając wrzaskiem. – Temat rodziny jest drażliwy! Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać! Dasz mi jakąś robotę, czy mam się tułać po wiosce?! – Krzyczałem. - Trzeba było go nie zabijać przy pierwszej lepszej okazji – oczywiście miał na myśli mojego ojca. Wkurzyłem się nieźle, zacisnąłem pięści i uderzyłem… Trafiłem na szczęście w ścianę obok niego. - Ja go nie zabiłem! Któregoś dnia po prostu zniknął i mnie zostawił z niczym! Gadałem tak, żeby zyskać szacunek! – Palnąłem w złości niekontrolowanie. - Nie musisz tak krzyczeć. Uspokój się – łagodnym tonem. Zacząłem oddychać głęboko, tylko po to, aby się uspokoić. Nawet mi to pomagało. – Heathera musi się o tym dowiedzieć. I przy okazji wiem co czujesz. To nie twoja wina, Dagur… - Właśnie, że moja – warknąłem. – Pokłóciliśmy się. Wyzwałem go od najgorszych. Wyszedł, myślałem że tylko się przejść, ale nie wrócił. I następnego dnia i kolejnego – przyznałem z dziwnym spokojem. - Możesz sprzątać Akademię – zaproponował mój brat zmieniając szybko temat. – Udowodnisz przy tym, że jesteś odpowiedzialny, jeśli będziesz robić to codziennie. - Sprzątanie? Chciałem bardziej wymagające zajęcie – przyznałem lekko zawiedziony. - To nie jest takie proste jak ci się wydaję. Z resztą musisz pracować. Jak nie będziesz pracować, nie dostaniesz jedzenia. - Dobra, dobra, niech ci będzie – zgodziłem się. – Lepsze to nić nic – przyznałem. Musiałem coś zrobić, aby powiedzieć prawdę Heatherze o ojcu. Chociaż żeby mnie wysłuchała. Skoro sprzątanie ich areny było jedynym sposobem… I tak nie miałem nic do stracenia. Zabrałem się za to od razu. Pracowałem nie tylko w Akademii. Ludzie często przychodzili do mnie i kazali wykonywać najróżniejsze rzeczy. Wiedziałem, że byłem wykorzystywany, ale taki się nie czułem. Nawet nie miałem pretensji, że zlecali mi swoje codzienne obowiązki, żeby tylko mogli sobie odpocząć. Wiedziałem, że na to zasłużyłem. Gdyby mi się to nie podobało, już dawno odpłynąłbym na swoją wyspę. Rozdział 8 Czkawka miał rację. Sprzątanie Akademii wcale nie było takie proste. Przekonałem się o tym w pierwszych 10 minutach mojej pracy. Ich treningi były ciężkie, a smoki nieposłuszne, przez co było dużo do sprzątania. Nie używałem przy tym smoka. Po kilku dniach zorientowałem się, że rozwalali wszystko specjalnie, abym miał więcej pracy. Wystawiali moją cierpliwość na próbę. Co ciekawe nie wściekałem się. Stwierdziłem, że jak trochę popracuję, Heathera mnie wysłucha. Któregoś dnia zwróciłem uwagę, że były jeszcze dwie osoby, kiedy przyszedłem do pracy. Nie przeszkadzało mi to, wiedziałem, że wkrótce sobie pójdą. Zwykle tak było. Oprócz Czkawki jakoś nikt nie chciał mieć ze mną czegoś wspólnego. Chociaż jego przyjaciele powoli się do mnie przekonywali. Wracając… jednego znałem. Mówili na niego Gustaw podczas treningów. Przewodził grupą nowicjuszy. Drugiej osoby, dziewczyny, nie znałem. Wiedziałem, że jeździ na smoku o dwóch głowach, jest w drużynie tego całego Gustawa i głównie trzyma się razem z nim. - Patrz, Kim, wódz Berserków upokorzył się do takiego stopnia, że sprząta po wszystkich – odezwał się głośno Gustaw. Takie odzywki mnie nie ruszały. Przyzwyczaiłem się do nich w więzieniu. Tam słyszałem podobne teksty codziennie. Przy nich te Gustawa to małe piwo. - Nie zapomnij o tamtej skrzyni – rozkazał Gustaw, pokazując skrzynię, do której akurat podchodziłem. Zrobił to specjalnie, tylko po to, aby wyglądało jakbym wysłuchał jego rozkazu. Gdy tylko podniosłem to, chłopak wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem, jakby ktoś opowiedział kawał. Starannie go ignorowałem. - Przestań – syknęła tamta dziewczyna. O ile dobrze słyszałem, miała na imię Kim. Dziwne imię dla dziewczyny. - Przecież to Dagur. Zasługuje, żeby był traktowany jak śmieć. Po tym co zrobił… - To nadal człowiek. Czkawka nam mówił, że chce się zmienić dla siostry. Daj mu szansę. Nie nabijaj się z niego… - Daj spokój. I tak nic nie zrobi. Jakby mnie zaatakował, byłby przekreślony na zawsze bez kolejnej szansy. Chłopak miał rację. Jeden błąd, a moja szansa na wytłumaczenie prawdy Heatherze przepadła. Dlatego nie mogłem stracić kontroli. Ale naśmiewanie się ze mnie nie ruszało mnie. Potrafiłem to tak kontrolować, że niemal nie słyszałem obelg. Ataku dostawałem, kiedy ktoś wspominał o moich rodzicach. Z trudem to powstrzymywałem i właśnie wtedy wyrzywałem się na jakiejś desce czy czymś podobnym. Inaczej mogłoby być kiepsko. - Chodź – mruknęła dziewczyna ciągnąc za sobą kolegę. - Oj, daj mi się jeszcze z niego ponabijać. To takie zabawne – marudził Gustaw. - Wcale nie – zaprzeczała. Zerknąłem na nich. Kierowali się w stronę wyjścia. Oznaczało to, że miałem spokój. Całe szczęście. - Owszem tak. Całkiem fajna zabawa. - Daj mu pracować. Musi posprzątać to, co specjalnie rozwaliłeś – powiedziała głośno, chyba specjalnie, tylko po to żebym słyszał. Przynajmniej wiedziałem czyja dokładnie była ta rozwałka. Z resztą pewnie nie tylko jego. Spotykałem ich później codziennie. Zostawali albo na krócej, albo na dłużej. Dziewczyna zawsze uspokajała Gustawa do takiego stopnia, żeby się ze mnie nie nabijał. Nie wiedziałem do końca czemu to robiła. Zauważyłem też, że jak na przyjaciół to dosyć często się kłócą. Niemal codziennie słyszałem ich kłótnie, najczęściej podczas treningów. Nie rozumiałem tego. Nawet Czkawka nie kłócił się tak ze Smarkiem jak ci dwoje. Skoro ciągle się nie dogadują, to w ogóle po co się przyjaźnią? Ten świat taki dziwny… Rozdział 9 Jakiegoś dnia przyszedłem do Akademii, żeby szybciej wrócić do domu. Tylko po to, żeby się wyspać. Nie przeszkadzało mi to, że nadal odbywał się trening. Wiedziałem, które rzeczy mogłem przenieść tak, żeby im nie przeszkadzać. Nie zdziwiło mnie, kiedy Gustaw i ta dziewczyna znowu zaczęli się kłócić kiedy skończył się trening. Oczywiście doskonale wiedziałem, o co się kłócili, bo robili to dosyć głośno. Gustaw szybko odpuścił i wyszedł, ale dziewczyna została. Zerknąłem na nią. Zauważyłem, że była wściekła i zaczęła też sprzątać, przenosząc ciężkie dla niej skrzynie. Nie spodobało mi się to. Postanowiłem interweniować. Podszedłem do niej. Akurat stała tyłem do mnie i podnosiła jedną z cięższych skrzynek. Tym bardziej mi się to nie spodobało. W końcu to była moja działka, nie? - Dlaczego to robisz? – Zapytałem nagle, tuż nad nią. Chyba popełniłem jakiś błąd, bo krzyknęła ze strachu i wypuściła skrzynkę. Odwróciła i głupio się zaśmiała. Spojrzała niepewnie na mnie. Wtedy mogłem przyjrzeć się jej bliżej po raz pierwszy. Miała długie brązowe włosy zaplenione w warkocz, brązowe oczy, rumiane policzki. Odziana w futro, przez co miało się wrażenie, że w ogóle nie ma walorów kobiecych. Wysoka, ale nie wyższa ode mnie. Ot, po prostu zwyczajna dziewczyna. Jedna z wielu. - JA… chciałam pomóc – przyznała niepewnie, nadal na mnie patrząc. Uważałem to za dziwne. - Nie musisz mi pomagać. Moim obowiązkiem jest sprzątanie Akademii… - zacząłem jej tłumaczyć. - Niby tak, ale nie mogę patrzeć jak Gustaw to wykorzystuje – przyznała. - Wykorzystuje? – Zapytałem zdziwiony. - On robi wszystko, żebyś miał najwięcej pracy. Nienawidzi cię, ale nie wiem dlaczego… - Czemu mnie to nie dziwi – przyznałem ironicznie. - Mam na imię Kim – przedstawiła się i wyciągnęła rękę, ale nie uścisnąłem jej. Nawet się nie przedstawiłem. Schowała rękę, kiedy uznała, że nic nie zrobię w tym kierunku. - Idź do domu – poleciłem jej. Starałem się mówić neutralnie, nie dając jej rozkazów, ani też nie być agresywny. I tak zdziwiła mnie, że tak normalnie ze mną rozmawia. Czyżby nie wiedziała kim jestem? - Tylko ci pomogę… - uparła się, przez to trochę mnie drażniła. Nie cierpiałem nieposłuszeństwa. Często na Berk zapominałem, że ja tu nie rządzę i ludzie mają prawo się ze mną nie zgadzać. - Nie musisz – z trudem siliłem się na spokój. Stanowczo wolałem pozbyć się jej. Lubiłem pracować w samotności i po swojemu. - To pozwól mi posprzątać po sobie – poprosiła i znowu próbowała udźwignąć skrzynkę tą samą co wcześniej. - Ale… Nie powinnaś… Daj, wezmę to – wyprzedziłem ją i wziąłem skrzynkę. Odłożyłem ją na swoje miejsce. Zauważyłem, że skorzystała z mojej nieuwagi i wzięła jakąś inną skrzynkę. Trochę mnie tym rozdrażniła. Musiałem powstrzymać się od krzyknięcia na nią. Nigdy nie lubiłem jak kobiety pracują wysiłkowo. One są do wychowania dzieci, gotowania, szycia i ewentualnie do bronienia domu. Ale dźwigać skrzynki, kiedy facet jest w pobliżu? Wiedziałem też, że nie odpuści. Nawet jakbym na nią nakrzyczał, zostałaby przy swoim. Poszedłem z nią więc na kompromis. Kazałem jej zostawić skrzynki, ale mogła pozamiatać. Niechętnie się zgodziła, To sprawiało, że próbowała, ku mojej irytacji, ze mną rozmawiać. Niechętnie, ale musiałem jej odpowiadać… Odliczałem minuty, aż się ode mnie odczepi. Rozdział 10 Nie odczepiła. Ani tego dnia, ani następnego, ani kolejnego i dalej… Zostawała codziennie po swoim treningu, tylko po to, aby mi pomógł. Nauczyła się, że przy mnie nie może dźwigać. Więc zabierała się za lżejsze rzeczy. Z dnia na dzień p[przyzwyczajałem się do niej i coraz mniej mnie irytowała. Przestała też mi przeszkadzać. Zacząłem z nią normalnie rozmawiać. Choć starałem trzymać się dystans, ona w jednej chwili wszystko psuła. Wyglądało jakby nie przeszkadzało jej kim jestem. Sam nie wiedziałem przy tym, czy się cieszyć czy złościć. Była jakby moją koleżanką. Choć nie byłem zbyt rozmowny, odpowiadałem tylko na jej pytania, ona dzieliła się swoimi myślami. Była stanowczo zbyt otwarta, ale z nią na dzień przekonywałem się dlaczego. Oprócz Gustawa nie miała przyjaciół. A wiedziałem już, że z nim notorycznie się kłóci. Nawet mi by to przeszkadzało na dłuższą metę. Zauważyłem, że dziewczyna nie może wyrazić swojego zdania, bo skończy się kłótnią. Musi słuchać chłopaka, bo skończy się kłótnią. Na moje pytanie, czemu właściwie przyjaźni się z Gustawem, wyznała mi, że nikogo innego po prostu nie ma. A samotność ją dobijała. Nic dziwnego, w końcu miała 16 lat. Dzięki naszej, jak to Czkawka nazwał kiedy mu wszystko opowiedziałem, przyjaźni, dowiedziałem się kilku ciekawych rzeczy. Jej rodzice się rozwiedli, ojciec odszedł, matka wyszła za mąż po raz drugi. Ma 3 letnią siostrę. Zna się z Gustawem od urodzenia… I… Ciągle się na mnie gapi, kiedy myślę, że nie widzę. Od samego początku tak robi. I tak dziwnie się na mnie patrzy, kiedy rozmawiamy. Trochę tego nie rozumiem. Z resztą nie tylko ja to zauważyłem. Był jeszcze drugi ktoś. Ktoś z bliskiego otoczenia dziewczyny. Gustaw nie był zadowolony z tego, że Kim spędza ze mną coraz więcej czasu. Nie był zadowolony też, że ciągle się na mnie gapi, jak to nazwał „maślanymi oczami”. No i że ja to ja. Wypominał to jej na każdym kroku. Ciągle na nią krzyczał. Trochę mnie to irytowało, ale nic z tym nie zrobiłem. - Dziewczyno rozmawiasz z Dagurem! To nie jest normalny koleś! – Krzyczał na nią Gustaw któregoś razu. Zamiatając, zerknąłem na nich. Kim patrzyła się centralnie na mnie, a Gustaw na nią. Wyglądał jakby miał ją zaraz uderzyć. Z resztą zawsze tak wyglądał, gdy na nią krzyczał. - Wcale nie. Jest całkiem normalny. Rozmawia mi się całkiem fajnie z nim. Lepiej niż z tobą – dziewczyna zawsze mnie broniła. Nie miałem pojęcia dlaczego. - To Dagur Szalony, idiotko! Nigdy nie będzie normalny! – Krzyczał na nią. Byłem zmuszony do słuchania tego. Przyzwyczaiłem się już. - On się zmienił. Zejdź w końcu z niego! I ze mnie! Mam dość tego, że ciągle na mnie krzyczysz! – Odkrzykiwała mu. – Dagur przynajmniej na mnie nie krzyczy! - I dlatego ci się podoba?! – Widać, że to co powiedział Gustaw było prawdą. Kim zareagowała dosyć gwałtownie, a ja nadal trochę niczego nie ogarniałem. Obserwowałem ich w dalszym ciągu. – Widzę, że ciągle go obserwujesz! Że się ślinisz na jego widok! - Przestań! Wcale tak nie jest! Jesteś po prostu zazdrosny! To tylko mój przyjaciel… - broniła się desperacko Kim. - Ale to ja jestem twoim przyjacielem! A ten drań cię kiedyś wykorzysta! Jesteś strasznie naiwna! - Oskarżał ją Gustaw. - Idź! I daj mi spokój! – Pokazała na wyjście. Gustaw jej nie posłuchał. Kłócili się dalej. A ja z trudem trzymałem się na wodzy. Gustawowi nawet przyznałem rację. Nie powinna się ze mną zadawać. Rozdział 11 Minął miesiąc odkąd zacząłem gadać z Kim i się z nią przyjaźnić. Nawet nie przeszkadzało mi to. Zacząłem z nią rozmawiać coraz bardziej. Codzienne spotkania po treningu były jakimś takim rytuałem. Bardzo się do tego przyzwyczaiłem. Dopiero po jakimś czasie odkryłem, że i jej się to podoba. Jednego dnia coś zrozumiałem. Wróciłem przybity do domu. Od razu glebnąłem się do łóżka i nie zwracałem uwagi na Czkawkę. Na nic resztą nie zwracałem uwagi. Przynajmniej do czasu aż mój braciszek permanentnie przypominał o swojej obecności. - Wiem, że tu jesteś, Czkawka – odezwałem się, kiedy rąbnął jakimiś książkami o biurko. Nadal jednak gapiłem się w sufit w zamyśleniu. - No nie wiem czy wiesz czy nie. Nie szydzisz ze mnie, nie nabijasz, nie masz sarkastycznych uwag, które zdążyłem już polubić. Jak tylko przyszedłem, leżysz bez ruchu i gapisz się w sufit. To do ciebie niepodobne. Więc tym bardziej wiem, że coś cię trapi – zauważył Czkawka. - Nic mnie nie trapi – skłamałem. Nie przejąłem się Tm. Doskonale potrafiłem kłamać. Wiedziałem, że Czkawka mnie nie wyczuje. - Przecież widzę. I kłamać nie musisz, bo to nic nie da. Może i umiesz robić to perfekcyjnie, ale twojego zachowania nic nie zmieni. Więc co cię trapi? Mi możesz powiedzieć wszystko – zapewnił. Mieszkaliśmy pod jednym dachem już tyle czasu, że zachowywaliśmy się naprawdę jak bracia. Czkawka miał rację. Mogłem mu powiedzieć wszystko. - Taka jedna na mnie leci – wyznałem. - Zakochała się w tobie? To super – widocznie ucieszyła go ta wiadomość. – Poznajesz pozytywne rzeczy. Jeśli jakaś dziewczyna zwróciła na ciebie uwagę, to nie jest tak źle. - Ja z nią tylko rozmawiam. Nic do niej nie mam – wyznałem. - Czyli nie odwzajemniasz jej uczuć? – Dopytywał się. - Tylko kumple. To ona ślini się na mój widok czy robi maślane oczy, jak twierdzi Gustaw. Chyba te zwroty oznaczają zauroczenie, co nie? – Upewniłem się. - Tak, właśnie te – potwierdził. – Mimo wszystko powinieneś się cieszyć. Skoro któraś cię tak spostrzegła, odniosłeś mały sukces. Dziewczynie nie przeszkadza to, że coś robiłeś złego czy kim jesteś. - Ale mi przeszkadza. Najlepiej dla mnie by było, gdybym w ogóle się jej nie spodobał. Nie chcę, żeby robiła sobie nadzieję, czy coś. - Nie zmienisz tego, Dagur. A kim jest ta dziewczyna? – Słyszałem ciekawość w jego głosie. Miałem nadzieję, że Czkawka nikomu nie wygada. Nie chciałem, żeby za 10 minut wszyscy w wiosce to wiedzieli. - Ma na imię Kim. Jest w drużynie Gustawa. - A znam – przyznał brat. – W wiosce uważa się ją za wariatkę, ale to strasznie mądra dziewczyna. Gustaw traktuje ją przedmiotowo. Trochę mi jej szkoda. - Ta, kłócą się codziennie. To dla nich normalne, ale wyniszcza to ją… Wracając… Lubię z nią rozmawiać, być w jej towarzystwie, ale nie przyszłoby mi do głowy coś więcej. - Po prostu jest tylko twoją znajomą, to normalne – przyznał Czkawka. – Ale nie rób jej nadziei. Wtedy to ją jeszcze bardziej skrzywdzisz – poradził. - I tak nie wiem co o tym myśleć. Ona od początku sprawia wrażenie, że nie wie z kim rozmawia i co jej może grozić. Dlatego zgadzam się z Gustawem. Nie powinna się ze mną zadawać. Nie mam pojęcia czemu to robi. Rozdział 12 Przestałem pojawiać się w Akademii. Przestałem tam sprzątać. Przestałem rozmawiać z Kim. Unikałem jej. Musiałem to robić, dla jej dobra. Nie było tak trudno jak mi się wydawało. Wystarczyło właśnie nie przychodzić na arenę i nie pojawiać się w wiosce po jej treningu. Wiedziałem od Czkawki, że dziewczyna mnie szukała. Podobno się o mnie trochę martwiła, bo tak nagle zniknąłem. Nie ukrywam, że trochę mnie to zaskoczyło. Ale skoro mnie kochała, to podobno takie zachowania były normalne. Miałem szczerą nadzieję, że odpuści. Musiała znaleźć sobie kogoś innego… Albo już miała kogoś takiego, jak się później okazało, tylko z mojego powodu była dosyć ślepa. Po tygodniu unikania Kim wpadłem na Gustawa. Niby przypadkiem ale byłem pewny że specjalnie mnie wyśledził i na mnie czekał. Wyglądał na szczęśliwego. - Dagur, jak dobrze, że cię widzę – ucieszył się na mój widok. – Pogadamy? - Gustaw, nie mam teraz czasu. Muszę wracać do pracy – znalazłem byle jaką wymówkę. Zwyczajnie nie miałem ochoty z nim rozmawiać. - Czekaj – zatrzymał mnie. Zdawał się, że nie odpuści mi tak łatwo. – Chciałem ci podziękować. - Podziękować? – Nie byłem pewny, czy dobrze zrozumiałem. Patrzyłem na niego jak na idiotę. Czyli tak jak zawsze. - No tak. Przestałeś przychodzić do Akademii. Kim myśli, ze się na nią obraziłeś i że to jej wina. - Ale to wcale… - próbowałem się tłumaczyć inną, ważniejszą robotą, niż sprzątanie areny. - To wspaniale! Może w końcu się ogarnie i odpuści. Wiesz, ona zasługuje na kogoś lepszego niż ty. - Masz na myśli siebie? – Zapytałem, lecz doskonale wiedziałem jaka będzie odpowiedź. - Dokładnie. W końcu mam szansę. Już od dawna mi się podobała, więc… - Byłeś zazdrosny? – Przerwałem mu i uśmiechnąłem się wrednie. Musiało go to zdradzić, bo stracił swoją pewność siebie. - Nie do końca. Po prostu nie podobała mi się ta wasza znajomość. Dlatego cieszę się, że odpuściłeś. Teraz… - Słuchaj, ja nic do Kim nie miałem i nadal nie mam. Bierz ją sobie jeśli chcesz, ale jeśli chcesz ją zdobyć, to mam dla ciebie radę – super, ja dający facetowi radę w kwestiach damsko-męskich. Do czego to doszło? - Ty? – Widać on również był zdziwiony. - Przestań jej rozkazywać. Przestań na nią krzyczeć. Daj jej wyrazić swoje zdanie. Przestańcie się kłócić… - przyznałem. Wiedziałem, że Kim cierpi wraz z każdą byle kłótnią. Zauważyłem też, że to raczej Gustaw na nią się wydziera, a nie odwrotnie. A ona zawsze mu wybacza. Chłopakowi też nie było przykro. Wypowiadał zwykłe „przepraszam” wiedząc, że nakrzyczy na nią chwilę później. Kim miała dużo cierpliwości w sobie i za to ją podziwiałem. - Daj spokój, te nasze kłótnie to normalka. Nic się nie dzieje. My to nawet lubimy – przyznał Gustaw. Wyglądał jakby nie widział problemu, ale nie zamierzałem się wtrącać w ich sprawy. - Muszę iść – mruknąłem i tym razem skutecznie udało mi się wyminąć Gustawa. Gustaw kocha Kim. Nie było to dla mnie żadną nowością, domyśliłem się po jego zachowaniu. Miałem nadzieję, że dadzą sobie szansę i mimo wszystko Kim będzie szczęśliwa, zapominając o mnie. Bo czy można kochać takiego potwora jak ja? Rozdział 13 W dalszym ciągu unikałem Kim i nie pojawiałem się w Akademii. Gdy minęło trochę czasu, przestałem to robić tak dokładnie. Co w efekcie w wiosce czasami zauważałem dziewczynę. Lecz żadne z nas nie zagadało do siebie. Zwróciłem uwagę, że dziewczyna nadal się na mnie patrzy i wygląda na smutną. Widocznie dużo dla niej znaczyła nasza przyjaźń, w przeciwieństwie dla mnie. Niestety, nie było łatwo tak po prostu o niej zapomnieć. Bogowie się na mnie uwzięli, jeśli chodzi o tę dziewczynę. Albo mi się gdzieś przypadkiem nawinęła, albo słyszałem jak kłóci się z Gustawem. To drugie było częstsze. I z dnia na dzień mnie drażniło. Po kilku dniach od rozmowy z Gustawem znowu słyszałem jak na nią krzyczy. Z początku ich nie widziałem. Szedłem w swoją stronę, dość przypadkiem natrafiając na nich. Stałem z boku, w ukryciu i na pewno nie wiedzieli o mojej obecności. Z początku chciałem zostawić ich w spokoju, ale coś mnie tchnęło, żeby zostać. Kim płakała i szarpała się z Gustawem. Nigdy nie uciekali się do przemocy, zawsze tylko się na siebie wydzierali. I to mnie trochę zaniepokoiło. Nie potrafiłem jednak wytłumaczyć sobie dlaczego. - To wszystko twoja wina! – Krzyczała Kim na Gustawa. Próbowała się wyrwać, bo chłopak szczelnie trzymał jej nadgarstki. - Uspokój się! – Warknął Gustaw. - To przez ciebie mnie unika! Przez ciebie przestał ze mną rozmawiać! - Kiedy do ciebie dotrze, że to Dagur? Zły, okropny człowiek. Z resztą jest dużo starszy od ciebie. On nawet by na ciebie nie spojrzał – syknął. Kim wybuchła jeszcze większym szlochem. Łatwo zgadnąć, że prawda ją zabolała. - On się zmienił! – Nie rozumiałem dlaczego dziewczyna nadal mnie broniła. – Ty go nawet nie znasz! - Nie znam?! Omotał cię… Niby się zmienił, a prawda jest taka, że tylko czeka na okazję, aby cię wykorzystać. - To mój przyjaciel! – Krzyczała coraz głośniej. Dlaczego ta dziewczyna nie odpuszcza? Czemu nie może zrozumieć, że nadal jestem okropny…? - JA JESTEM TWOIM PRZYJACIELEM! – Wrzasnął na nią. Zrobił to chyba najgłośniej jak potrafił. - On przynajmniej na mnie nie krzyczał! Starał się mnie zrozumieć! A ty zawsze mną pomiatałeś! Zawsze miałeś mnie gdzieś! Dagur jest lepszym przyjacielem niż ty. Bo ty nigdy… - nie zdołała dokończyć. W jednej chwili usłyszałem trzask, a potem głośny szloch. Ten drań ją uderzył. Bardzo mocno uderzył. Do takiego stopnia, że nie ustała na nogach i się przewróciła. Kim była przerażona i zdezorientowała, Gustaw wyglądał, jakby był z siebie zadowolony. Coś się we mnie zagotowało. Wypuściłem wszystko co miałem w ręce, zacisnąłem pięści i podbiegłem do nastolatków. Stanąłem przed Kim, gotów bronić ją przed Gustawem. Nie obchodziło mnie, że ktoś mógł nas zobaczyć. Odruchowo wyciągnąłem nóż i trzymałem w pogotowiu. Byłem wściekły, a ludzie wiedzieli , że przy tym też szalony. - Zostaw ją, Gutek, albo gorzko tego pożałujesz – zagroziłem, choć tekst był banalny. - Nie wtrącaj się Dagur – odpowiedział Gustaw. Chciał brzmieć groźnie, ale wiedziałem, że się boi. - Nie, to ty przestań zachowywać się jak… Zostaw ją w spokoju, rozumiesz?! Jak jeszcze raz ją skrzywdzisz, nie będę się hamował – warknąłem. - Pff, rycerz w lśniącej zbroi się znalazł – mruknął ironicznie, ale na szczęście odpuścił. Odwróciłem się do Kim, chowając szybko nóż. Siedziała skulona na podłodze i patrzyła na mnie wystraszona. Nie miałem pojęcia, czy dobrze zrobiłem interweniując. Rozdział 14 Nie wiedziałem za bardzo co robić. Kim płakała, mocno się trzęsła i była wystraszona. Podszedłem do niej bliżej i ukucnąłem tak, aby moja twarz zrównała się z jej twarzą. Wtedy dostrzegłem pięć palców na jej policzku. Ten widok rozdrażnił mnie bardziej. W jednej chwili chciałem zabić Gustawa. Jakaś niewielka część umysły kazała mi jednak zostać z nią. I tak uczyniłem. Zawahałem się lekko. Tylko jedna myśl przychodziła mi do głowy, jednak nie miałem odwagi tego zrobić. Wyciągnąłem do niej tylko rękę. - Chodź, Kim, odprowadzę cię do domu- zaproponowałem, siląc się na łagodny ton, co dla mnie było trudne. - On przecież wróci – wyszeptała z trudem, podała mi rękę i pomogłem jej się podnieść. - Wróci. Ale nigdy cię już nie skrzywdzi – wyznałem. - Nigdy wcześniej mnie nie uderzył – była w wyraźnym szoku. Nie dziwiłem się jej. W końcu jej najlepszy i jedyny przyjaciel traktuje ją jak… - I nie uderzy. Nie powinnaś się w ogóle z nim zadawać. Skoro cię tak traktuje, to nie zasługuje na nikogo – przyznałem. Wiedziałem, że mam rację, ale czy ona to wiedziała? - Ale mam tylko jego. A nie chce być sama – przyznała z płaczem. - Nie jesteś sama. Masz mnie – nie miałem pojęcia dlaczego tak powiedziałem. Nie myślałem chyba wtedy. Kim spojrzała na mnie dziwnie. Nie rozszyfrowałem co to był za wzrok. Później zrobiła coś nieoczekiwanego. Objęła mnie i się wtuliła. Po prostu mnie przytuliła. Byłem mocno zaskoczony, bo nie spodziewałem się tego. Wszystkiego, ale nie tego. No bo kto Normalny przytula Dagura Szalonego? Nie miałem pojęcia co robić. W pierwszej chwili pomyślałem, żeby ją odepchnąć i wypomnieć jej, żeby się opamiętała. Z drugiej jednak strony zachowałbym się wtedy jak Gustaw, a tego nie chciałem. Chciałem więc odwzajemnić gest. Tylko, że nie wiedziałem za bardzo jak. Minęły wieki, odkąd ktoś na mnie wykonał podobny gest. Okazało się, że wystarczyło ją tylko objąć, a ta wtuliła się bardziej, mocząc moją koszulkę łzami. Było tak dziwnie, ale jednocześnie przyjemnie. Nie chciałem, żeby to tak szybko się skończyło. Poczułem ogromne ciepło. W tym momencie miałem w nosie to, że wioska może mnie zobaczyć. Liczyło się uspokojenie Kim. Sam nie wiedziałem kiedy zacząłem ją głaskać po głowie. Nie wiedziałem w ogóle w czym to miało pomóc, ale nie przestawałem. - Spokojnie, da ci na razie spokój. Wystraszył się mnie – wyszeptałem. Robiłem wszystko, żeby ją uspokoić. - On… On jest coraz straszniejszy – wydukała Kim między płaczem. – A to wszystko przeze mnie – wyszeptała tak cicho, że ledwie ją zrozumiałem. - Nic nie jest przez ciebie. To on jest wariatem – mówiłem. Nie chciałem, żeby barał jego winy na siebie. – Chodźmy do domu – zaproponowałem. - Nie. On po prostu jest na mnie zły… - Dlaczego? – Skoro tak się upierała, to powinienem chociaż wiedzieć dlaczego. - Bo ty to ty. Nie potrafi zrozumieć, że się zmieniłeś. Nie potrafi zauważyć zagubionego chłopaka. Nie potrafi zrozumieć, że cię kocham – palnęła chyba z rozpędu. Wiedziałem o tym od dawna po ich wiecznych kłótniach, jednak po jej wyznaniu byłem w szoku, jakbym się tego nie spodziewał. W takim szoku, że dziewczyna bez trudu się uwolniła z mojego uścisku i odbiegła dalej, a ja zostałem w tym samym miejscu. Oboje wiedzieliśmy, że nie możemy być razem. Rozdział 15 Siedziałem na łóżku, kiedy Czkawka przyszedł do pokoju. Spojrzałem na niego. Na moją minę chłopak parsknął śmiechem. Czyli musiałem dziwnie wyglądać… Nie spuszczałem z niego wzroku, jakby ot tak mógłby mi pomóc. Zauważył to bez problemu. - Co tak na mnie patrzysz? – Zapytał. Uznałem to za początek rozmowy, lecz na jego pytanie nie zamierzałem odpowiadać. - Co czujesz kiedy jesteś przy Astrid? – Palnąłem. Wiedziałem, że chodzi z nią i że ich związek jest na razie tajemnicą. - Że co? – Jego pytanie bardzo go zdziwiło. – Dlaczego pytasz? - Kim się przytuliła do mnie – mruknąłem cicho. Nie patrzyłem na niego, czułem się, jakby było mi wstyd, ale nie wiedziałem dlaczego. - To super! – Ucieszył się braciszek. - Poczułem się dziwnie. Tak… nie do opisania. Nigdy wcześniej się tak nie czułem - wyznałem. - Chyba wiem jak i co to było, ale… Dagur… Czy ty jesteś prawiczkiem? – Palnął. Spojrzałem na niego gwałtownie. - Skąd! Ja już dawno ten… Ale to były tylko krótkie przygody na jedną noc czy coś… - Czyli nigdy w życiu się nie zakochałeś. Nie byłeś w stałym związku. - Daj spokój, bo kto by mnie tam chciał. Zobacz, ty masz Astrid, Mieczyk ma Reenę, Śledzik Szpadkę, a Smark moją siostrę. Jak tak na was patrzę, to jesteście tacy szczęśliwi, a ja nie ogarniam dlaczego. A teraz… Kim wyznała mi, że mnie kocha – przyznałem. Nie wiedziałem, że moja wypowiedź jest chaotyczna. - Pytanie czy ty kochasz ją – przyznał Czkawka. - Nie wiem. Nigdy nikt mnie nie kochał, ani ja jego. Na takie bzdety reagowałem kiedyś agresją. Do łóżka z innymi pannami szedłem tylko po to, żeby się zaspokoić. - A co czułeś przy Kim? – Zapytał. Po jego głosie słyszałem, że stara mi się pomóc. Cieszyłem się, że go nie zabiłem, tak jak kiedyś chciałem. - Ona i Gustaw zaczęli się kłócić. Chyba nawet o mnie. Gustaw ją trzymał. Potem ją uderzył. Postanowiłem interweniować i ją bronić, choć nadal nie wiem dlaczego. Wiedziałem, że mogłem go skrzywdzić, ale cieszyłbym się z tego po tym, jak uderzył Kim. Potem pomogłem jej wstać, a ona przytuliła mnie. No i wtedy zrobiło mi się dziwnie. Wyznała mi miłość i uciekła, a ja tam zostałem sam jak pacan – przyznałem. Wolałem opowiedzieć mu całą historię, aby miał jakiś zarys. Czkawka tylko się zaśmiał i mnie zirytował. Zacisnąłem pięści. – Czego rżysz? – Warknąłem. - Ja nie pytałem co się stało, tylko co czułeś przy Kim – zauważył rozbawiony Czkawka. Warknąłem. - Było mi ciepło, chciało mi się krzyczeć, zabić przy okazji Gustawa i chciałem, żeby trwało to wiecznie. Starałem się ją uspokoić, bo jej płacz mnie tylko dobijał. I może to głupie, ale głaskałem przy tym jej głowę – wyznałem mu szczerze, patrząc na moje ręce. - No to już wiem, co jest grane – powiedział, niemal się nie zastanawiając nad tym co powiedziałem. Spojrzałem na niego po raz drugi w trakcie rozmowy. Czkawka był rozbawiony, a mi nie było do śmiechu. - Niby co? – Zapytałem, ciekawy jego opinii. - Dagur. Ty się po prostu zakochałeś. I koniecznie musisz jej to powiedzieć. – O k…a. Rozdział 16 Od rozmowy z Czkawką minął jakiś tydzień. Chłopak codziennie pytał mnie, czy jej to już powiedziałem. A ja nadal nie byłem pewny, czy rzeczywiście ją kocham. Przynajmniej do czasu. Z dnia na zacząłem coraz bardziej o niej myśleć. Pojawiała się w mojej wyobraźni w najmniej spodziewanych momentach. Nie mogłem się przez to skupić. Gdy chodziłem po wiosce i pracowałem, mimowolnie przyglądałem się domom i zastanawiałem się, który to jej. Rozglądałem się też za nią, ale nie spotkałem jej od momentu ostatniego wydarzenia. Nie pojawiała się także na treningach, które ukradkiem udało mi się podpatrzyć. Miałem też sny o niej. Niemal każdej nocy. I każdej nocy budziłem się skołowany, bo całowałem poduszkę czy przytulałem koc. Na Thora, zachowywałem się jak nastolatek, a mam dawno 22 lata. W dodatku to było takie do mnie niepodobne. Im głupsze i niewybaczalne zachowanie, tym bardziej byłem na siebie zły. W międzyczasie udało mi się przekonać HEather do siebie i powiedzieć jak było naprawdę z naszymi rodzicami. Spędziłem trochę czasu z nią, ale wiedziałem, że powoli muszę wracać. Na Berk spędziłem 4 miesiące, wystarczająco długo jak na wodza, który ma klan na głowie. Liczyłem na to, że moja wioska jeszcze stoi i nie ucierpiała jakoś za bardzo. Tego samego dnia, gdy miałem wylatywać, zauważyłem Kim. Miałem lekkie wahania. Mogłem ostatecznie zostawić to wszystko w cholerę i wrócić do siebie, a mogłem też na spokojnie porozmawiać z dziewczyną. Nie musiałęm przecież mówić całej prawdy, mogłem zostawić to dla siebie. Gdy w końcu Kim rzuciła mi się w oczy, postanowiłem z nią porozmawiać. Miała prawo wiedzieć, że wyjeżdżam. Musiałem się porzegnać. Podszedłem do niej. Na mój widok Kim zaczęła uciekać. Tym sposobem dowiedziała się, że ona przez ten czas mnie po prostu unikała. Nie trudno było ją dogonić. Sam nie wiem jak, ale znaleźliśmy się gdzieś pomiędzy chatami, kompletnie niewidoczni. Jeszcze zrobiłem coś takiego, że ona była przygnieciona przeze mnie do budynku. Nie mogła się ruszyć, więc też uciec. - Porozmawiajmy – zaproponowałem, choć zabrzmiał to jak nakaz. Skutek uboczny bycia wodzem. - Dag, ja… nie ma o czym – wyznałą cicho, nie patrząc nawet na mnie tymi brązowymi, pięknymi oczami. - Właśnie, że jest – przyznałem łagodnie. Ta jej bliskość otumaniła mnie. Z minuty na minutę przestałem racjonalnie myśleć. - Słuchaj, Dag… Ja wiem, że nie możemy być razem. Taka różnica wieku… W końcu mam ledwo szesnastkę… No i ty jesteś wodzę, a ja zwykłą chłopką… Co ja sobie myślałam? Gustaw miał rację. On… - przerwała. Nie pozwoliłem jej dokończyć. Wiedziałem, ze się rozkręca, lecz na wzmiankę o Gustawie, coś mnie tchnęło. Pochyliłem się i pocałowałem ją, za nim się zorientowała. Czułem, że jest tytanit tym zaskoczona. Nic dziwnego. Po raz pierwszy czułem coś takiego, choć już wcześniej wiele razy się całowałem. Było mi gorąco, drżałem mocno, chciałem poznać więcej jej. Cały świat przestał istnieć. A w brzuchu coś mnie łaskotało. Cudowne uczucie. Niechętnie oderwałem się od niej, lecz tylko na milimetry. - Przestań gadać – wyszeptałem – i wysłuchaj mnie. Nic mnie nie obchodzi. Nie obchodzi mnie gdzie i w jakiej rodzinie się urodziłaś. Nikt nie ma na to wpływu. Nie obchodzi mnie różnica wieku. Znałem małżeństwa z większą różnicą. Nie obchodzi mnie też co inni o mnie myślą, bo najważniejsze są myśli twoje. Kocham cię, Kim – oj, chyba się rozpędziłem. - Też cię kocham Dagurze – dotknęła mojego policzka. – Bo każdy zasługuje na miłość – dodała. *** Na tym się kończy opowiadanie. Od początku pisałam, że jest ono krótkie, ale przedstawia fakt, że nawet najbardziej podły drań zasługuje na miłość. Mam nadzieję, że przyjemnie się czytało. Zapraszam do komentowania, bo jestem ciekawa opinii. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania